An essential feature of the functionality and also of the comfort of a motor vehicle, for example a passenger motor vehicle, is the quantity and the arrangement of the storage space available. While large items are able to be stowed in the luggage space, it is usual that for smaller objects, such as maps, pens, beverage containers, etc., options for depositing and/or storage are provided in the passenger compartment, enabling direct and easy access for the driver and/or fellow passengers. To this end, various possibilities are known in the prior art, for example a glove compartment, compartments in the doors, storage areas in the shift console, etc.
A particular problem in vehicles such as vans, minivans or the like, in which seating facilities are provided at the front for three people, for example a driver's seat and a seat bench for two people arranged adjacent thereto, is to provide a beverage holder for the person seated in the middle. This may be a problem, therefore, since the regions in front of this person and on the driver's side typically are largely taken up by control elements which have to be accessible to the driver. The region to the right of this person is in turn generally assigned to a passenger seated there. As a whole, therefore, it is difficult to accommodate storage areas of any type, in particular a beverage holder, for the central passenger.
EP 0747 260 B1 discloses a beverage holder for the interior of a vehicle having a slot-shaped receiver, a vertically-arranged first retaining part being able to be withdrawn or pivoted out from the receiver, in turn an annular second retaining part being rotatably mounted thereon. The second retaining part is able to be moved by rotating from a vertical position into a horizontal position, where it supports a beverage holder at the side, while the first retaining part supports the beverage holder from below.
CN 203864517 U discloses a beverage holder having a vertically extending base part, an upper retaining part and a lower retaining part in each case being fastened to the base part via horizontal pivot axes. Each of the retaining parts has a circular recess for receiving a beverage container. In order to save space when not in use, the two retaining parts may be pivoted from the horizontal into the vertical position, so that they bear against the base part.
JP H05-82652 discloses a beverage holder for an interior of a motor vehicle having a two-part retaining element which has a circular recess for receiving a beverage container. The retaining element is fastened via a horizontal first pivot axis to a clip element, which in turn is fastened via a second horizontal pivot axis, for example, to an extendable element which may also have a ventilation opening. The retaining element consists of two parts which are connected together via a third pivot axis.
It would be desirable to provide for an improved beverage holder for the central seat of a front seat row of a motor vehicle. It is desirable, in particular, that the range of movement of the driver is not restricted unnecessarily or in terms of safety.